


Left Behind #3 - Herc Hansen

by grownupgeekgirl



Series: Left Behind [3]
Category: Pacific Rim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 07:39:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grownupgeekgirl/pseuds/grownupgeekgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Herc letting his son go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Behind #3 - Herc Hansen

Today, of all days, I can’t go with you. I’ve been with you from the beginning. You and me, together, a team, the perfect team. We’ve been better than everyone, even here, in the Dome, with the best of the best. Because I know you. I knew you before you were born. I knew the shape of your skin, the song of your heartbeat, the rhythm of your mind. I still know. And you know mine. We danced in the deep together. And now, here, at the end of all things, you must go. Without me. I never understood why you cried, why you wanted me to stay, why you joined me. Even in the drift, you hid that from me. It’s not the fear of being alone. It’s the fear of being left behind.


End file.
